Pertaruhan : Last Emperor
by 09. kokono
Summary: Satu tahun berselang setelah kekalahan besar itu... Sebuah sekolah baru ikut bergabung dalam Winter Cup kali ini. Generation of Miracles yang gelisah lantaran hilangnya sang bayangan, tersentak kaget melihat hadirnya jiwa yang mengerikan, dalam tubuh sang bayangan. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan...?
1. Chapter 1

"_Ingatlah pertaruhan ini, sayang…"_

Plik.

Sosok si surai biru cerah itu perlahan terbangun dari khayalan jauhnya. Rupa-rupanya ia sudah duduk di bangku panjang di pinggiran lapangan, bersama sang pelatih dan beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang kasak-kusuk dengan peralatan latihannya. Suasana di dalam _dome_ itu—Tokyo Dome—sungguh ramai dengan adanya anak-anak dari tim sekolah yang berbeda.

Ia lalu mencondongkan kepalanya ke atas tribun, melihat-lihat anak lain yang berasyik-masyuk dengan teman setimnya.

_Kurasa aku harus mencari musuh yang selevel dengan kita… Huh._

"Oi _Coach_." Bisiknya tegas.

_Coach_ tim Jouzenji—seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat bersemangat di balik wajah sedikit berkeriputnya, lantas menoleh ke pemuda yang memiliki aura mengintimindasi yang menyeramkan itu dengan raut heran, "He? Tumben kamu memanggilku, ada apa?"

Pemuda berambut biru cerah itu lalu menggigit kuku ibu jari sebelah kanannya, sembari menekukkan kaki kanannya di atas bangku tersebut dan berkata dengan ekspresi masam dan penuh niat buruk yang terlukiskan dengan jelas dari mata emasnya, "Kurasa kita harus memulai pertandingan ini dengan tim lapis dua dengan komposisi tiga pemain menengah dan dua pemain inti, _Coach_."

_Coach _tim Jouzenji itu terkesiap kaget mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. _Benar-benar makhluk yang menakutkan… Hm._

Beliau lalu menghampiri pemuda itu, dan berjongkok di depannya dengan ekspresi melembut, "Kuroko-san, kurasa saya juga memikirkan hal yang _sama_. Setidaknya, untuk tim yang akan kita lawan hari ini…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pertaruhan : Last Emperor**

© Himomo Senohara (now is **09. kokono**)

_Disclaimer_ : KuroBasu selalu punya abang Tadatoshi

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ga jelas (?) dan sebagainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

PRIIIITTTT.

Suara lengkingan panjang peluit sang wasit, bergema dengan jelas di Tokyo Dome seusai upacara pembukaan_ Winter Cup_ yang merepotkan itu.

Banyak pasang mata yang perlahan beralih dari dunia mereka ke lapangan luas itu, tempat di mana pertandingan itu akan dimulai. Belum lagi, banyak orang yang berbisik satu sama lain mengenai jadwal pertandingan _Winter Cup_ yang sedari awal sudah memantik kontroversi yang akan mengalahkan kontroversi Seirin versus Rakuzan tahun lalu.

"Ini benar-benar gawat… Setidaknya, bagi tim Touou…" bisik beberapa di antara dari para penonton.

Di bawah sana, para atlit basket tim Touou terlihat berdiri membentuk lingkaran, bersama dengan _coach_ dan juga seorang gadis berdada ehemsuburehem. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat serius, membuat mereka semakin sangar di depan siapapun yang menyapa mereka, baik dari dekat maupun jauh.

Sang gadis tersebut lalu memegangi _clipboard_nya sambil berkata dengan mata menyipit melirik sang lawan tandingnya di hari pertama yang buruk itu, "Teman-teman… Kalian nanti akan melawan tim itu. Saya nyaris tak mempunyai akses data kasar tentang tim itu, jadi kalian dimohon mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh agar bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan maksimal mereka."

"OSH!" seru semua atlit basket Touou bersemangat, kecuali si pemuda berkulit tan.

Gadis yang menyadari aura dan ekspresi pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu, lantas beralih kepadanya, "Aomine-kun, aku tahu bahwa kau stress lantaran ada Tetsu-kun di sana, tapi aku mohon… Jangan segan melawan Tetsu-kun. Dan jangan kasar padanya di luar pertandingan ini, kau tahu! Kau dengar, tidak? !"

Pemuda berkulit tan yang kelihatannya malas itu, lalu menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Iya, iya, bawel amat elu, Satsuki."

Meski demikian, gadis itu selalu tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda tan itu.

_Dia pasti memikirkan keras apa yang telah terjadi kepada mantan bayangannya sih, ya… Tetsu-kun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu…?_

.

.

"Mau bagaimana pun, tim Touou adalah tim papan atas, bersama Rakuzan, Shuutoku, Yosen, Kaijou dan Seirin. Jangan pernah remehkan tim itu. Meski demikian, sekadar mengetesnya, kita akan menurunkan tim campuran yang dominannya lapis dua dengan dua anggota tim inti sebagai starter. Dipastikan sang kapten takkan turun." Ujar sang _coach_ Jouzenji dengan ekspresi dingin.

Di depannya, terlihat semua atlit basket SMA Jouzenji yang berdiri dengan sangat percayanya.

Percaya akan dominasinya dalam hegemoni dan dinamika dunia perbasketan remaja Jepang.

Dan… Mendadak ada sebuah tangan kanan yang teracung di depan hidung sang _coach_ tersebut.

"Kenapa harus ditest dulu? Saya dulu pernah menjadi 'teman'nya salah satu dari mereka. Mereka sangat tangguh, apalagi pemuda berkulit gosong itu." Salah satu dari para atlit itu, lalu melirik tajam seorang pemuda tan yang mengenakan _jersey_ nomor lima SMA Touou tersebut. Ia sesekali berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sebal melihatnya.

"**Hey**."

Semua anggota tim basket itu lalu menoleh ke bangku cadangan, di mana seorang pemuda berambut biru terang, duduk dengan santainya.

Dengan ekspresi setengah sebal dan sebagiannya kagum, pemuda yang bertanya tadi itu terpaksa mingkem hanya dengan sekali lihat. Ia tahu, pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi, jelas bukan pemuda yang baik-baik saja, seingatnya.

Seringaian mengerikan perlahan diperlihatkannya kepada semua anggota tim basket Jouzenji.

"Apa yang perlu kalian takutkan, teman-temanku ter_sayang_? Toh, aku sudah banyak sekali cerita tentang keahlian semua anggota tim Touou. Terutama si jamur itu dan si kulit gosong itu. Si berisik itu juga, apalagi si tidak populer di sana. Mudah kan? Kalian tinggal mengoyak pilar utamanya, cukup itu saja."

"BAIK, KAPTEN!" Seketika semua anggota tim basket itu, menyikapi dengan sigap penjelasan singkatnya.

"Oke, aku akan melihat dan me_review_ setiap pergerakan dan kemampuan baru mereka." Ia melanjutkannya sambil melepas kancing jaket seragam timnya satu per satu.

"Oke, _Capt_!"

Semua anggota tim tersebut langsung bubar; sebagiannya langsung melakukan pemanasan sebelum menyapa anggota tim lawan, sebagian lainnya membereskan peralatan pendukungnya—antara lain minuman isotonik, handuk mini dan baju ganti cadangan. _Coach_ lalu mengoordinasikan posisi mereka di lapangan, sedangkan sang pemuda itu sendiri…

_._

"_Sepertinya menarik ya, Kuroko-senpai~"_

.

.

"Diam kamu." Bisiknya perlahan.

_Coach_ yang mendengar gumaman tidak jelas dari pemuda itu, lalu menolehnya dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan satu tanda tanya imajinatif di atas kepalanya. Mengerti kalau pemuda itu sedang tak ingin diganggu gugat, ia lantas menggangguk satu kali dan kembali bergabung dengan tim Jouzenji yang lain tanpa kata. Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan guratan amarah yang terselip diantara wajah si rambut biru muda itu.

_Coach_ itu lalu mengomandoi timnya dengan lembut, "Dimohon untuk tidak meremehkan Touou! Kita akan melawan tim kelas mapan tahun ini! Paham?"

"OSU! _COACH_!" seru semua _starter_ dengan wajah yang sangat _pede_.

"Baiklah, sekarang yang jadi pertanyaannya, strateginya?" tanya salah satu _starter_—seorang remaja cowok yang berambut cokelat halus dengan mata sipit yang mirip dengan si anak ayam cengeng milik Kisedai yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya—sembari melemparkan handuk mininya ke salah satu juniornya.

_Coach_ lalu menggangguk, dan mengeluarkan _clipboard_nya, "Kau akan menjaga Wakamatsu, 'kan posisi kamu sama—."

"Tidak, _Coach_."

Deg!

Sontak para _starter_ dan _coach_ menoleh ke pemuda berambut biru cerah yang ternyata sedang tidur-tiduran dengan santai di bangku panjangnya. Belum sempat _Coach_ memprotes, keburu perkataannya dipotong oleh ucapan si anak mungil itu—sambil menunjuk anak yang tadi memprotesnya, "Sebaiknya kamu menjaga Daiki. Aku tahu, kau menyimpan kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat darinya. Tidak akan sulit kok, menghalaunya bersama nomor 12 dan 15 di sana."

Si anak berambut cokelat itu menelan ludah; ia tahu bahwa pemuda mungil itu tidak main-main. Suaranya saat berkata juga rendah namun menekan—suatu suara yang tak akan diperlihatkannya saat mana pun kecuali dalam keadaan sangat serius.

"Bagaimana dengan _switch _posisi?" Mendadak remaja cowok yang kurus namun tinggi—sekitar 194 senti—mengusulkannya.

"Ide bagus, Hayakawa-san. Oooooi yang di sana!" Remaja mungil yang tidur-tiduran itu lalu bangkit dan memanggil seseorang dari salah satu bangku cadangannya.

_Gawat… Ia mau memanggil orang yang paling merepotkan…!_ Seketika sebagian dari para _starter_ menelan ludah dan menahan napas, saking kagetnya bahwa si mungil itu saja sampai memanggil orang 'itu' untuk ikut mengusulkan strateginya.

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut khas Julius Caesar dengan poni di dahi sebelah kanannya. Warnanya semerah maron, tetapi dalam konteks sedikit lebih hangat dan cerah. Wajah _shota_-nya membuat siapapun menyangka bahwa pemuda itu masih bersekolah di SMP—walau kenyataannya sangat bertolak belakang. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi—hanya dua senti diatas milik si pemuda berambut biru cerah—juga memperkuat kesan _shota_ di mata para perempuan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil itu lalu menghampiri si mungil dan bertanya dengan ramah, "Ada apa, Kuroko-_senpai_?"

"Aku minta tolong ke kamu buat mengurus strategi untuk tim campuran ini. Kamu kan, sering mengurusi tim lapis dua." Sembari berpura-pura tidur, Kuroko—nama si pemuda mungil itu—lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan malas.

Sembari tersenyum tipis—dengan sedikit abnormal—pemuda itu lalu menggangguk sambil menjawab dengan sumringah, "Baiklah, Kuroko-_senpaaaaai_! Aku akan berusaha semampukuuu~!"

"Kau benar-benar serius, Akamine…?" _Coach_ itu menelan ludah diam-diam.

Beliau selama melatih tim sekolah besutannya, tak pernah lelah mewaspadai sosok yang mungil ini.

Sosok pembunuh yang kejam dibalik tubuh _shota_nya.

"_Well, let's get started, Coach. Wir haben keine Zeit für Geplauder_~" jawab si _shotaish_ bernama Akamine ini, mulai menampakkan taringnya.

.

.

"Si pendek itu…"

Di atas tribun penonton itu, berdiri sejumlah anak-anak lain yang mengamati pertandingan perdana di hari pertama Winter Cup tersebut. Di antaranya ada satu gerombolan remaja laki-laki berambut pelangi—oke, berambut warna-warni. Di antaranya ada seorang anak muda bermanik belang bagaikan kucing berwarna merah, menatap lekat-lekat jalannya pertandingan kontroversial itu.

Kedua tangannya bergemetar pelan, menunjukkan rasa ngeri yang pertama kalinya menusuk seluruh permukaan kulitnya setelah kekalahan pertamanya tahun lalu tersebut.

Glek.

_Apa-apaan pemuda itu…_

Si rambut kuning yang berdiri di sampingnya, sepertinya bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditakutinya. Ia lalu berbisik-bisik dengan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan bawah—persis di telinga kanan pemuda berambut merah itu, "Akashi_cchi_, apa kamu merasa aneh dengan si rambut merah maron yang _shota_ itu-_ssu_?"

" _Well_, benar sekali, Kise. Saya mencurigai kalau Kuroko memang sengaja menurunkan pemuda itu—dalam artian dialah yang mengendalikan seluruh alur _game_ ini. Sama seperti saya setahun lalu itu. Kise tahu nama si _shotaish_ itu?" ujar Akashi—si pemuda bermata belang bertampang sangar itu—sembari menunjuk pemuda lain yang berambut mirip dengannya.

"Oh itu… Aku enggak kenal-_ssu_. Mungkin Midorima_cchi_ tahu-_ssu_." Kise menggeleng kepala dan mengangkat kedua bahunya sesekali.

"Midorima?"

"Kalau mau nanya nama si rambut mirip sama kamu, itu namanya Tohru Akamine. Kelas 1-A SMA Jouzenji, hubungannya dengan Kuroko bisa dibilang mirip antara kamu dengan Kuroko saat SMP. Tenggang rasa tetapi spesial dalam artian berbeda." Si rambut hijau _go green_ alias Midorima—yang juga berdiri di belakang Akashi—lalu membuka-buka daftar SMA partisipan Winter Cup tahun itu.

"Akamine? Rasanya aku familiar dengan nama itu-_ssu_…" Kise dengan muka _dumbfounded_nya, lalu berusaha mengubek-ubek ingatannya yang payah.

Deg.

_Akamine… Tohru Akamine…_

_._

_._

"_Janji lho. Ajari aku main basket dong, Akashi-san!"_

_._

"_Kamu menemukan seseorang yang unik…?"_

_._

"… _**AHA AKU TAHU, AKU TAHU.**__"_

_._

_._

"…Oi!"

DEG!

Manik belang Akashi segera kembali lagi ke suasana pertandingan di Tokyo Dome tersebut. Ekspresinya sontak menjadi pucat pasi, seolah-olah baru saja kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya yang mengerikan. Ia segera menoleh ke kanan-kiri, mendapatinya Kise dan Midorima—dua teman semasa SMP dan mantan teman satu klub semasa SMPnya—tengah menatapnya dengan guratan ekspresi cemas.

"Ada apaan sih, Akashi_cchi_-ssu? Kau kelihatannya pucat…" ujar Kise mencoba menyeka keringat yang keluar dari wajah tampan mantan kapten klub basket Teikou tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah nyala itu lalu menjauhkan tangan Kise yang hendak menyapu keringatnya, dan menghela napas dengan sedikit dihantui oleh apa yang baru saja diingatnya.

DUK!

Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu lalu bertolak ke lapangan _indoor_ itu, menyaksikan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dan bermata sipit, sudah mendarat dari ring lawannya. Auranya juga sangat berbahaya—tak kalah berbahaya dari si dakian yang diturunkan secara penuh dalam _game_ tersebut. Bolanya juga sudah menggelinding jauh di belakang ring lawan tersebut.

Para penonton berdecak kagum sekaligus ngeri.

Tidak terkecuali Kise dan Midorima—terkecuali Akashi yang sedari tadi sempat melanglang buana dalam memorinya.

"Anggota _Kisedai_ beginian? Hm." Ujar si pemuda ber_jersey_ lawan SMA Touou itu, menyengir tipis.

Di papannya… **56-43** untuk… SMA Jouzenji, dalam paruh kedua _game _tersebut.

"… Sh*t…" umpat si dakian—alias Aomine Daiki—menggeram.

Deg.

Akashi menghela napas sekali lagi, dan menggenggam pagar pembatasnya dengan erat—berbeda dengan biasanya, "Kise… Midorima… Kalian harus sangat **mewaspadai** Tohru Akamine dan si rambut cokelat itu… Yang Tohru Akamine itu… Saya kenal baik dengannya. Dia adalah… Bekas teman lamaku yang sekarang sangat membenciku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kise… Midorima… Kalian harus sangat **mewaspadai** Tohru Akamine dan si rambut cokelat itu… Yang Tohru Akamine itu… Saya kenal baik dengannya. Dia adalah… Bekas teman lamaku yang sekarang sangat membenciku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Pertaruhan : Last Emperor**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : KuroBasu selalu punya abang Tadatoshi

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, ga jelas (?) dan sebagainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Sesaat sebelum masuk Tokyo Dome ]**

"Kamu tahu sosok Akashi Seijuurou itu, Akamine?" tanya Kuroko curiga.

Srrruuupppp.

Di depannya, duduk seorang pemuda berambut merah maron dengan gaya rambut ala Julius Caesar di salah satu meja di teras kafe yang berada di dekat Tokyo Dome. Menyeruput susu yang dipadu dengan madu yang selalu dibawanya pada sebuah termos mini, Akamine Tohru—pemuda yang ditanya Kuroko—menggangguk pelan tanpa kata dan tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Srrruuuppppp!

"Aha! Susu di sini bagus banget kualitasnya! Kira-kira apa bisa datang ke Tokyo lagi gak ya?" gumam Akamine girang.

"Anoo… Tolong jawab pertanyaanku—."

"Kalau soal pertanyaanmu, jawabanku iya. Malahan…"

**PRANG!**

"… Aku sangat membencinya. Kau bisa bilang begitu, Kuroko-_senpai_." Lanjutnya sambil mengaduk-aduk sendok di dalam gelas kosong itu dengan sedikit kasar. Ekspresinya kini berubah menjadi lebih berandal—dalam artian lebih sadistik.

_Jadi memang benar ya…_

Kuroko—si bayangan yang kini menjadi seorang 'Emperor'—lalu menyeringai tipis. Ia kemudian mengambil satu gelas _vanilla milkshake_nya dan menyeruputnya hingga habis, "Jadi memang benar ya, gosip kalau kalian berdua dulunya pernah akrab. Mengapa kau sekarang malah sangat membencinya? Apa karena sesuatu?"

Akamine mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku juga engga tahu. Waktu itu aku masih kelas lima SD, kami bertengkar hebat sampai-sampai nyaris terjadi pembunuhan kalau saja seandainya 'orang itu' tidak turun tangan. Oh ya, lupakanlah soal si bangsat itu; hari ini hari pemilihan ketua OSIS SMA Jouzenji kan? Kira-kira apa pilihanmu nantinya?"

"Maaf saja, tetapi aku kurang akrab sama nama-nama calon ketua OSIS SMA kita tahun ini." Jawab Kuroko mengangkat bahunya dengan malas.

Akamine—seolah-olah sadar akan sesuatu—segera _ngeh_ sebentar, dan memasang wajah sedih, "O-Oh ya, aku lupa, kamu belum lama ini pindah ke SMA Jouzenji 'kan? Maaf kalau bertanya soal beginian. Habis, masa pemilihan ketua OSIS tahun sekarang pada ricuh banget. Ada yang mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS di saat muda, dan bahkan adalah WNA!"

"Oh begitu? Aku engga tahu namanya lho—."

"Hoy! Ternyata kalian malah santai-santai saja di sini!"

Kedua anak laki-laki berseragamkan olahraga SMA Jouzenji itu, segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara teriakan barusan itu. Didapatinya seorang pemuda lain—pemuda yang tingginya tergolong biasa saja untuk ukuran siswa SMA—dengan seragam yang sama, menghampiri mereka dengan muka judes. Diacaknya rambutnya sendiri, dan ia lalu berdecak sebal, "Berani-beraninya menghilang di saat _briefing_ begini! Akamine, tahu diri dong. Buta arah itu ada batasnya tahu."

Akamine lalu menyengir tipis, dan tertawa, "Ma-Maaf, maaf, Kakushitou-kun. Untung ketemu kafe yang bagus ini."

Menghela napas pasrah, Kakushitou—nama pemuda itu—lalu menarik bangku ketiga yang kosong pada meja mereka dan duduk di antara mereka berdua. Sembari mengambil selebaran brosur berisi menu yang tersedia di kafe itu, Kakushitou lalu mengoceh dengan malasnya, "Sebenarnya aku malas banget ke sini. Coba saja yang di sini—."

**SLIP. SRUT.**

"Baiklah, aku engga akan protes, Kuroko-_senpai_." Koreksi Kakushitou begitu mendengar suara sebatang kayu kecil ditumis dengan sebuah _cutter_. Tentunya berasal dari tangan si _senpai_—alias si Kuroko dengan merdunya.

"_Anyway_, Akamine, kamu kan mintanya di lapis dua, mengapa ga sekalian di lapis satu? Mengingat kamu itu sama gilanya dengan Kuroko-_senpai_." Tanya Kakushitou sambil memanggil _waitress_ untuk memesan minuman yang diinginkannya.

Plik.

Fiuh.

Akamine lalu menyeringai tipis. Manik merah gelapnya menatap lekat-lekat mata Kakushitou, dan terasa alami dan tidak dipaksakan. Manik heterokromik milik Kuroko saling melirik antara Akamine dan Kakushitou—dua juniornya di sekolah barunya. Manik merah gelap yang indah itu lalu mengedip sekali lagi, "Aku hanya ingin bekerja sesuai apa yang kuinginkan sih, Kakushitou-kun."

"Begitukah? Tapi aku meragukan kredibilitasmu, Akamine." Sindir Kakushitou merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi alumunium itu.

Akamine tertawa tipis, "Tidak apa-apa. Orang sepertiku memang susah dipercaya sih. Ya kan, Kuroko-_senpai_?"

"Iya, kamu itu sangat diragukan kredibilitasnya, Akamine. Kamu sebenarnya bisa menjadi kapten klub ini, tetapi malah melempar jabatan itu ke aku. Kejam sekali." Sindir Kuroko seraya mengeluarkan novel mini yang selalu dibawanya tiap saat dari tas _sport_nya.

"Iiihhh, sindiran yang kejam." Akamine lalu merengut dengan sebal—tentunya dengan muka _shota_ yang membuat para perempuan yang lewat di sekitar mereka bisa menjadi _fangirl_ dadakannya.

Kakushitou lalu menghela napas, selagi tangannya bermain-main dengan sebuah kertas putih kosong yang dibawanya sedari tadi, membentuk sebuah pesawat terbang. Selagi melihat-lihat hasil karyanya dari atas, ia lalu memulai topik barunya, "Hoi, Akamine. Tidak seperti biasanya kamu memutuskan untuk ikut turnamen ini bersama kita-kita. Pasti ada udang dibalik batu kan?"

Akamine mengedipkan mata sebelahnya, "Yap, _deinen Antwort ist richtig_! Aku memang sengaja ke sini, untuk melihat seseorang."

_Seseorang… Pasti si Seijuurou…_ Sang _senpai_ hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa.

"_Aber ich könnte am Ende hatten einige Probleme mit ihm, anstatt ein Wiedersehen mit ihm_—tapi aku mungkin malah membikin masalah dengan dia daripada bereuni dengannya. _Verstehet du_—kau ngerti 'kan?" Dengan logat bahasa Jerman yang kental—yang merupakan bahasa ibunya semenjak besar di wilayah nun jauh di Benua Biru—Akamine tersenyum tipis.

"_Ouais, je comprends_—iya, gue ngerti." Kali ini dalam bahasa Perancis yang patah-patah, Kakushitou membalas penjelasan pemuda berambut merah maron itu.

… _Sekolah SMA Jouzenji ternyata isinya anak-anak borjuis ya… Pintar-pintar berbahasa asing pula…_

Seolah memahami kegelisahan si _senpai_ karena merasa tersisihkan, Kakushitou seketika berganti topik, "Ma-Maaf! Sebagian dari murid SMA kita memang dulunya berlatarbelakang sekolah borjuis. Baru 10 tahun yang lalu, mulai dibuka untuk umum. Makanya tidak heran masih banyak anak borjuis yang fasih berbahasa asing di sana. _Senpai_ engga apa-apa kan?"

Sembari tersenyum ramah—sedikit ramah, garisbawahi—Kuroko menggangguk paham, "Iya, tidak apa-apa, Hitsui. Ngomong-ngomong, dengan siapa sih kita akan bertanding?"

Kakushitou, mendengar pertanyaan selanjutnya si _senpai_, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku panduan turnamen Winter Cup tahun itu. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Akamine dan Kuroko lalu ikut menyelidiki isi buku itu. Kakushitou lalu membukakan halaman terakhir buku itu, "Touou pada hari pertama pada _first game_. Habis itu nanti akan tanding lagi pada sore harinya. Hari ini babak penyisihan sih."

_Touou… Daiki, huh._

Sesaat kepala si _senpai_ merasakan pening karena mengingat sesuatu tentang sekolah itu.

"Touou, ya? Kita lihat seberapa hebatnya Touou. Oh ya! Kalau engga salah, pemain nomor 5 Touou 'kan, temannya Kuroko-_senpai_!" pekik Akamine teringat daftar pemain SMA Touou di majalah basketnya.

"Iya… Ini akan menjadi batu loncatan kita." Sebuah seringaian mematikan, terukir dengan gamblangnya pada bibir _pinky_ Kuroko.

Pertanda sebuah badai mengerikan yang siap menggempur Winter Cup tahun itu.

.

.

.

DUK!

Sebuah cetakan angka lagi.

Ring mulai bergetar dengan kuat, akibat efek tekanan yang diberikan oleh sang atlet.

Beratus-ratus pasang mata terpaku pada suara bola dimasukkan dengan keras itu.

Seorang atlet basket laki-laki—yang mengenakan jersey SMA Jouzenji—menepuk kedua tangannya usai melempar keras bolanya masuk ke ring itu. Ia mendarat dengan mulus di ring lawannya—SMA Touou—dengan ekspresi penuh kebanggaan yang tiada duanya. Auranya yang mengerikan dan sangat berbeda—jauh lebih mengintimidasi dari anak-anak SMA nakal dan badung—memperlengkap suasana tegang tersebut.

"S-Sh*t…! Apa-apaan dia?! Kenapa dia bisa begitu kuatnya?!" kutuk Wakamatsu—si pemain berambut kuning kecokelatan jabrik—berteriak dengan lantang seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang lain dari suara yang dikeluarkan Wakamatsu si kapten itu.

Suaranya itu diselingi dengan getaran ketidakpercayaan dan ngeri yang memanah tubuh mereka berulangkali secara brutal.

Si pemain bernomor 5 andalan Touou itu—kali ini berbeda—terduduk dengan ekspresi hampa.

Tidak ada reaksi, dan tidak ada aura apapun yang dikeluarkan dari pemuda itu.

"Oi."

Si pemain bernomor 5 SMA Touou itu lalu mendelik ke pemain bernomor lima SMA musuh yang membelakanginya dengan wajah bingung.

"**Kapan waktunya duduk? BANGUN.**"

Gertakan itu bagaikan petir dahsyat berkekuatan penuh yang menyerang satu kota; menyambar habis seluruh akal dan kewarasan yang masih terkikis dalam diri pemuda dakian itu selama pertandingan berat dan mengerikan itu. Seketika tungkai si pemain nomor 5 Touou itu bergemetar dengan kuat—seolah-olah tak kuat menahan intimindasi berbahaya dari pemuda yang membelakanginya.

Hmmm.

Si rambut biru dongker itu lalu bangkit dengan perlahan—tanpa bantuan si jamur yang menemaninya, bahkan menampar tangan si jamur yang sempat terulur untuk membantunya berdiri—dan ganti menatap tajam-tajam lawannya tersebut. Diacaknya rambut _spiky_ berwarna biru malam itu, ia lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak, "HAHAHAHA! Benar-benar tahun yang menarik! Kita lihat saja siapa yang bakal kuat bertahan, oi nomor 5!"

"Setuju." Sembari berlalu dengan angkuh, si surai cokelat—pemain nomor 5 SMA Jouzenji—mengamini provokasinya.

PIP PIP.

Sebuah angka—kali ini dua poin—bertambah pada kumpulan poin milik SMA Jouzenji, menjadi 88-54 menjelang turun istirahat.

4.21 detik lagi.

_Tidak ada waktu lagi…_ Diam-diam si _ace_ Touou itu menggemertakkan giginya.

Ia benci keadaannya sekarang; ia harus mencari cara untuk membalikkan keadaan dengan perbedaan 32 poin tersebut.

**-xXx-**

**[Di tribun]**

Satu alis milik dua manusia masing-masing—si surai kuning dan _go green_—terangkat bebarengan.

"Kamu kenal baik dengan Akamine?" tanya si _go green_—alias Midorima—menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Akashi menggangguk mantap, dan mulai menjelaskannya, "Waktu kecil saya cukup akrab dengannya. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi kepadanya… Entah dia atau saya… Sehingga ia mulai membenciku. Waktu itu juga, kami bertengkar untuk pertama kalinya, dan nyaris saja menjurus ke pembunuhan kalau saja 'orang itu' tidak turun tangan."

Mata Midorima menangkap suatu sinyal ketidakyakinan dari ekspresi yang dibentuk dari wajah tampan sang kapten Rakuzan tersebut. Si _shooter_ ity lantas menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan balik bertanya dengan tatapan curiga, "'Orang itu'? Mengapa kau menyebutnya demikian; kalau memang dia—yang kau sebut 'orang itu'—akrab sama kamu, seharusnya kamu masih ingat namanya dong. Tapi jika dia itu orang asing, yah, bisa aku duga-_nodayo_."

"Bukan! Dia itu—."

Bibir Akashi berhenti berbicara, begitu ia teringat sesuatu.

_Tunggu…_

… _Mengapa aku justru tak bisa mengingat sosok 'orang itu'…?_

NYUT.

Midorima, yang mulai tidak sabar, lalu mendecak sebal, "Apa, sih, Akashi-_nodayo_? Mengapa kau berhenti membantah?"

"… Tunggu, biar kuingat-ingat." Seolah-olah tak sudi kalah dari pertanyaan menusuknya Midorima, Akashi lalu memijat-mijat pelipisnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali sekelebat sosok yang kabur tersebut.

'_Orang itu'…_

… _Siapa, ya…?_

.

.

"'Orang itu', ya?"

Sosok si rambut biru cerah—sang kapten klub basket SMA Jouzenji—hanya bisa menghela napas dengan teratur.

Memikirkan dua kata dan delapan huruf itu, yang seolah-olah merupakan kata sandi pemecah kotak pandora yang menakutkan. Mata biru dan kuning heterokromiknya tidak benar-benar fokus pada alur pertandingan itu, melainkan hilang melanglang ke dunia lain—dunia pikiran sang kapten itu sendiri. Ia bisa menduga kemenangan pada babak pertama itu, jadi ia tak perlu memusingkannya. Yang patut dipikirkannya adalah kata 'sandi' itu.

"_Iya, 'orang itu'. Kamu ingat tidak, Kuroko-senpai?"_

Menggangguk pelan, sang kapten menjawab suara tanpa raga itu dengan mantap, "Ya… Hanya samar-samar."

Hening, dan tidak ada jawaban dari suara tanpa raga itu—.

"_Phuh."_

"Kenapa kau?"

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya merasa sangat senang. Tinggal sedikit lagi tujuan kita akan tercapai, Kuroko-senpai. Sabarlah sedikit ya~"_

Tanpa untaian kata-kata, sang kapten—alias Kuroko—menggangguk sekali lagi. Ia lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya di bangku panjang, berdempetan dengan anak-anak basket setimnya, menghampiri sang _coach_ yang sedang menyambut _starter_ yang kembali dari lapangan usai babak pertama tersebut. Dilihatnya sosok berambut cokelat itu dengan perhatian yang tidak biasa.

Si mungil itu lalu memanggil orang yang diperhatikannya tersebut, "Hei Hitsui."

Hitsui—nama si pemain bernomor punggung 5—tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan dari sang kaptennya. Ia lalu mendekat kepadanya dan bertanya dengan penasaran, "Ya, Kuroko-_senpai_? Ada yang perlu didiskusikan denganku?"

"Iya, Hitsui. _Etto_…" Kuroko mulai meminjamkan suaranya untuk dibisikkannya pada telinga kiri pemuda tersebut.

"—."

"Eh?! Kenapa—."

"—."

"Hah…?"

"—."

"… Begitu ya. Aku mengerti"

Hitsui lalu bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya dengan mantap, dan menepuk pelan salah satu pundak sang kapten dengan respek. Ia kemudian menggangguk percaya dan melanjutkannya, "Baiklah. Aku akan terus memimpin jalannya pertandingan ini. Kamu pergi menemui mereka saja, toh, ada yang ingin sekali kamu bicarakan kepada mereka, bukan?"

Sang kapten lalu menggangguk lega dan menyahutinya dengan respek, "Ya, aku percaya kamu, Hitsui. Istirahatlah sebentar."

Kuroko lalu berpaling dari Hitsui, dan berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari area lapangan _indoor_ itu.

Hitsui memandangi sang kaptennya dari kejauhan, dan matanya memancarkan sedikit keterkejutannya.

"_Hitsui… Sebaiknya kamu sengaja membuat foul pada dirimu sendiri." _

"_Karena aku ingin 'mempertemukan' Daiki dengan Akamine."_

"_Sebab Akamine sepertinya…"_

Gantian mata Hitsui beralih ke sosok Akamine—pemuda berambut ala Julius Caesar—dengan tatapan sedikit tegang dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah asyik mengobrol dengan _starter_ lapis dua yang memang sangat akrab dengannya; demikian juga dengan anak-anak yang dibangkucadangkan kali ini. Hitsui harus mengakui kalau ia sendiri tak bisa mempercayai siapa sebenarnya sosok pemuda mungil itu.

_Tohru Akamine… Kamu…_

Keburu Hitsui menggeleng-geleng kepala dengan cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang mengganggu ketenangannya kali ini.

_Kurasa aku harus memberitahu Akamine tanpa sepengetahuan Coach deh…_

**-xXx-**

**[Di kamar ganti pemain SMA Touou]**

"Sial! Mereka kuat banget! Apalagi dua pemain itu!" jerit Wakamatsu sambil meremas-remas handuk mininya.

"Di-Diamlah, Wakamatsu-kun! Duduk!" Momoi—si manajer klub basket itu—berusaha menghentikan teriakan-teriakan depresi sang kaptennya.

Di saat Momoi dan Wakamatsu mulai melontarkan kalimat-kalimat pembelaan diri terkait keberisikan yang terjadi di kamar itu, si _ace_ SMA Touou kali ini bahkan tak punya waktu untuk merespon keberisikannya. Matanya terlihat kosong, dari pandangannya yang tidak fokus dan benar-benar hilang entah ke mana. Diremasnya sesekali handuk biru gelap miliknya.

_Si pemain dengan nomor yang sama denganku…_

Ia tahu, seorang _prodigy_ sekalipun bisa membedakan mana yang amatir dan _prodigy_.

Dan harapannya benar-benar hancur lebur; ia merasakan bahwa si pemain yang dihadapinya selama babak pertama itu, bahkan lebih dari seorang _prodigy_.

Seorang monster, sama sepertinya.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, ucapan Satsuki memang benar bukan gertakan sambal belaka… Ia bahkan memperingatkannya dengan keras bahwa tim itu bukan tim biasa. Tahun ini juga tahun pertama mereka mengikuti turnamen nasional seperti ini. Sudah tahun lalu dihajar Seirin… Apakah kali ini akan berakhir sama…?!_

"Oi Satsuki!"

Momoi yang sedang beradu mulut dengan Wakamatsu, sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemuda berkulit tan yang sedang duduk berjongkok itu. Gadis belia itu lalu menghampiri sang _ace_, dan ikut duduk di depannya seraya bertanya dengan sedikit khawatir, "Dai-chan kenapa? Kamu memikirkan si pemain nomor 5 itu?"

Sang _ace_ hanya menggangguk tanpa adanya suatu tekanan apapun.

Mengerti kalau sang _ace_ membutuhkan kartu tambahan untuk bisa menghancurkan tembok milik si pemain lawan _one-on-one_nya tadi, Momoi lalu mengintip _clipboard_nya yang terus dibawanya dan menjelaskannya, "Kalau soal dia… Sepertinya dia masih akan berkembang. Perkembangannya terlalu cepat baginya, tetapi anehnya tubuh pemuda itu seolah sudah sangat matang untuk menerima dan menggunakan bakatnya yang sangat besar itu."

_Sial… Jadi nyaris tak ada titik kelemahan… Kecuali jika aku menerobosnya sendiri…_

"Dai-chan… Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini."

"Apa itu, Satsuki?"

Dengan kedua mata _pinkish_nya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, gadis itu lalu menunduk dengan sedih, "Sepertinya… Kali ini kamu akan benar-benar mengamuk di babak kedua… Jadi, hanya kali ini saja, kuizinkan kau melepaskan sisimu yang 'itu'. Sisi yang pernah kamu perlihatkan kepada Kagami dan Tetsu-kun waktu babak penyisihan itu. Mungkin… Lebih dari itu."

Phuh.

Mata biru gelapnya sontak menjadi sangat tajam, dan ekspresinya perlahan tergantikan dengan rasa senang. Ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya dan berkacak pinggang dengan angkuh. Sang _ace_ lalu menyeringai puas, "Bagus, Satsuki. Sepertinya tak ada cara lain selain menerobos sendiri pertahanan si pemain nomor 5 sialan itu."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!" pekik Momoi ikut berdiri dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang meluap dahsyat.

"Apa itu, Satsuki?"

"Berjanjilah, kamu tak akan pulang dalam keadaan terluka—apapun keadaannya! Jika aku menemukan kamu mulai menunjukkan gejala bakal terluka, kupaksa _coach_ buat mengistirahatkanmu selamanya sampai kamu sembuh lagi! Paham?" Dengan teriakannya yang menyerupai wanita yang sangat peduli, Momoi menggertak dengan sedikit marah.

Deg.

Tersenyum tipis, sang _ace_ lalu menyindirnya dengan frontal, "Heh, bisa juga kau, Gadis Perawan. Tak janji lho, Satsuki."

"Hey!"

.

.

.

Syuuussh.

Semua siswa dari beragam sekolah, terpana kaget melihat sesosok pemuda berambut biru cerah yang sedang berjalan di antara mereka. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sedang menelepon seseorang dibalik HP-nya, dengan jaket seragam klub basket SMA Jouzenji-nya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja pada kedua pundak pemuda mungil itu.

Hei, sekarang 'kan baru masuk istirahat, lha pemuda itu malah mau keluar dari gedung itu?!

Manik heterokromiknya lalu diedarkannya ke semua orang. Dan seketika orang-orang yang melirik dirinya, beralih ke hal lain saking takutnya pada tatapan mengerikan pemuda tersebut.

"—hei! Apa kau serius, Tetsuya-kun? Yakin mau memanggil semua anak yang pernah berhubungan denganmu setahun lalu itu?!" pekik seseorang di seberang telepon genggamnya.

Menggangguk yakin, ia lalu menjawabnya dengan tenang dan dingin, "Ya, aku akan mengumumkan 'permainan', sesuai yang diinginkan oleh**nya** untuk menunjang keinginan**nya**. Kamu jangan khawatir, _senpai_, karena **dia** bilang bahwa **dia** akan menanggung akibatnya terhadap tubuhku, sesuai perjanjian kedua tersebut."

"Baiklah, baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Aku sudah memberimu nomor-nomor anak yang berhubungan denganmu di masa lalu, 'kan? Ingat, kita ini termasuk orang yang mengkhianati apa yang 'diinginkan' oleh hati nurani kita; untuk mengejar satu impian semu. Kita tak boleh mundur, Tetsuya-kun. Kamu mengerti 'kan? Sampaikan salam dariku. Dah."

"Iya, sudah. Terimakasih, _senpai_. Aku hutang satu lagi kepadamu."

PIP.

Sesaat ia menurunkan tangan kananya yang memegang telepon genggamnya.

Ia harus memulai rencana ini; jika tidak…

.

"_Hei? Mau memulai 'itu', ya? Yaaaay! Kuharap bisa berjalan mulus!"_

.

Tanpa mempedulikan suara tanpa raga yang lagi-lagi datang itu, sang kapten klub basket SMA Jouzenji itu lantas menekan nomor telepon lain. Diperdengarkannya suara deringan, hingga terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang teleponnya. Mata heterokromiknya menatap dalam-dalam layar telepon genggamnya tersebut.

Tap.

Tap. Tap.

Selagi turun dari tangga di luar Tokyo Dome, ia lalu menelepon si penerima teleponnya, "Halo, kamu. Kita—yang katanya bernama _Generation of Miracles_ waktu dulu—berkumpul di tempat dimana kamu mengumpulkan kita dulu, **sekarang**. Tidak ada alasan untuk menunda-nunda acara ini. Ada hal penting yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian."

"_Hei—._"

KLIK.

WUUUUSSSHH.

Tap!

Mendarat di lantai terakhir dari jalan setapak yang membimbingnya ke jalan raya, ia lalu menoleh ke Tokyo Dome dari kejauhan. Menyeringai tipis, dan tanpa disadari olehnya, mata sebelahnya yang berwarna biru cerah perlahan berubah menjadi warna… merah muda. Merah yang jauh lebih muda dari milik sang pemilik _sebelumnya_.

"Kita akan memulai _game_ ini, seperti yang pernah kamu lakukan kepada kami." Ujarnya tenang.

Permainan ini akan mengundang sejumlah kejutan… Bagi _Generation of Miracles_ dan juga dirinya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Adventure goes on~ ]**


End file.
